Hermanito
by Sergex
Summary: Desde que era joven, Lori ha actuado como líder de sus hermanos. Normalmente, esto incluiría ayudarles a lidiar con los hechos de la vida que conocía muy bien. Sin embargo, esta vez le toca a Lincoln enseñarle a Lori una lección o dos sobre la vida, las familias y el crecimiento. (Historia de dos partes)
1. Reporte de altura

Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré un día que no tenía nada que hacer, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al fandom angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar este one-shot a una lectura dividida en dos partes al idioma español.

GRACIAS

* * *

 ** _The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Omega Ultra

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

En Estados Unidos, se encuentran varias de las comunidades más extravagantes de todas partes, y si bien no tienen nada fuera de lo ordinario, todas ellas tienen características que las hacen llamativas de otras. Tal es el caso de Royal Woods, ubicada en el estado de Michigan.

En este enorme espacio cotidiano hay una amplia gama de suburbios, que cuenta con un amplio surtido de lugares de vida diurna y nocturna, una economía dependiente del tradicional comercio mayorista, una educación accesible para todo el público y un gobierno comunitarista manejado por un Consejo.

Sin importar lo que tenga que ofrecer, la comunidad de Royal Woods era famosa por sus compatriotas por albergar a gente peculiar. Y un grupo de personas se había ganado por defecto el título de "la familia más ruidosa del barrio", y vaya coincidencia de que su apellido le hacía honor a dicha etiqueta.

Lori Loud sabía muy bien esto. No por nada, desde que tiene uso de razón, esta chica de diecisiete años ha tomado las riendas de casi todo lo que ocurría en su propia casa; hasta la fecha, era una muchacha confidente y capataz para sus nueve hermanas y hermano menores, pero también era alguien que amaba compartir pequeños momentos llenos de altibajos junto a ellos... curioso que se enterara de eso por sí misma, después de pedir un espacio para ella en el garaje, proyecto personal que no logró consolidar debido a "ligeros imprevistos".

En sí, dos semanas después de dicho acontecimiento, a pesar de que en uno que otro momento quería tiempo a solas, trataba de embonar más con sus hermanos, quienes aún dependían de ella para lograr resolver sus propios problemas. Problemas que, sin vacilar, se empeñaba de resolver. Ante esas circunstancias, Lori se encontraba atendiendo en estos momentos a Lana en... un asunto importante para la gemela primeriza.

‒ Ahora, quédate quieta Lana. Quiero asegurarme de obtener tu altura a la perfección. ‒ ordenó Lori, mientras sostenía el pequeño marcador azul justo por encima de la cabeza de su hermana.

‒ ¡Apresúrate Lori! ‒ exclamó la más joven, su voz se llenó de una suave excitación. ‒ ¡Quiero ver si soy más alta que Lola o no!

Lori sonrió en respuesta antes de que, con un solo y preciso movimiento, marcara la altura de su hermana menor. ‒ OK, Lana. ¡Ya está hecho!

Inmediatamente, la joven se volvió, con la esperanza de que lo que ella vería era la respuesta que tanto ansiaba. Su corazón latía con anticipación, mientras que sus ojos caían sobre una marca azul y otra rosada. ‒ Rayos... ‒ ella murmuró. Recogiendo del suelo su gorra y con un suave frunce de su ceño, y la emoción de Lana se convierte en decepción ‒ ¡Todavía estoy un milímetro más abajo que Lola!

‒ No te preocupes, Lana. ‒ Lori sonrió, antes de arrodillarse ante su hermana. ‒ ¡Sólo porque eres más baja que ella por ahora no significa que no te hagas más alta que ella más adelante!

‒ ¿A qué refieres, Lori? ‒ Lana se volvió y miró a su hermana. Sus ojos y su voz estaban llenos de un tono de ingenuidad, pero esperanzado.

Lori respondió poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Lana ‒ Eres la gemela mayor, ¿recuerdas? ‒ Su voz se llenó de una maternal suavidad ‒ ¡No tengo ninguna duda de que vas a recuperar ese milímetro y algo más!

Con eso dicho, la rubia más grande se puso de pie y arrugó el pelo de su hermana.

Lana se rió un poco, se acomodó su cabello y luego dijo: ‒ ¿Lo dices en serio, Lori?

La joven asintió. ‒ Sí Lana, lo digo en serio. ‒ Luego, con una sonrisa maternal, continuó: ‒ ¿Por qué no te diriges arriba y educas a Lola en algo más? ¡Después de todo, sólo porque no eres más alta que ella todavía, no significa que no puedas vencerla en otra cosa mientras tanto!

Lana se frotó la barbilla por un momento, antes de chasquear los dedos ‒ ¡Eso me da una idea!

Y con eso, la niña se puso su gorra, se volvió y subió corriendo las escaleras. Sin duda, Lori estaría escuchando las competiciones de las gemelas en unos momentos.

Lori sonrió, antes de volver a mirar hacia la puerta que había marcado una vez más. Al igual que muchas otras familias, los Louds habían mantenido un registro de la altura que sus hijos estaban obteniendo, marcando el umbral de la puerta de la cocina con su color favorito.

Una suave y maternal sonrisa se apoderó de la joven mayor.

 _"Je. Lana ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que nos registramos."_

Lori se rió entre dientes, antes de echar un vistazo a las otras marcas. Un poco por encima de Lana había una línea pequeña y rosada, sin duda era de la gemela de Lana, Lola. Justo encima de sus marcas había una marca negra, probablemente la de Lucy. Por encima de eso descansaba una marca naranja, esa era definitivamente la de Lincoln.

Un aire nostálgico comenzó a rodear a Lori; esas marcas demostraban no sólo la rapidez con la que crecían sus hermanos, sino que también le ayudaba a conectarse con los diversos momentos que compartió con ellos a lo largo de su existencia.

‒ ¡Je! Aún recuerdo estas...‒ ella susurró, antes de pasar su mano sobre las marcas multicolor.

Luego, un sonido proveniente de su dispositivo móvil llegó a sus oídos, Lori cavó en su bolsillo y lo sacó en respuesta. Había recibido un nuevo mensaje de Bobby, el cual decía así:

Hola, nena. Tengo que irme un momento. Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles en el trabajo y no puedo mantener el ritmo.

A lo cual, la joven escribió:

No hay problema osito bu-bu. Mándame un mensaje de vuelta cuando las cosas se enfríen.

 _"Je. Se está poniendo más y más ocupado."_

Luego, respirando hondo, metió el aparato en su bolsillo y volvió a mirar el marco de la puerta. Por encima de la marca naranja, estaba una de color roja, otra de color amarilla, otra púrpura y otra turquesa; aunque estaban a sólo unos centímetros de la naranja, descansando a la altura del pecho de la chica.

 _"Ahora que lo pienso, han pasado años desde que medí a esas chicas..."_ , pensó Lori, antes de mirar por encima de esas marcas para encontrar la suya, la marca color azul celeste. Ella puso una sonrisa suave.

 _"Pero supongo que eso sólo viene con el crecimiento, ¿eh?"_

Con eso en mente, se volvió y subió las escaleras que había recorrido muchas veces antes.

* * *

‒ ¡Lori! ‒ Su hermana de cuatro años, Lisa, la llamó, haciendo que Lori se volteara y la mirara.

‒ ¿Sí, Lisa? ‒ la hermana mayor respondió, su voz se llenó con un tono suave, pero indiferente.

Lisa se ajustó sus gafas y dijo: ‒ Al construir mi escritorio de la computadora, nuestra unidad parental se olvidó de mantenerlo a la escala de mi altura..., ‒ entonces de manera torpe y continua juntó sus dedos índices, mientras miraba de forma penosa hacia otro lado ‒... así que actualmente no puedo llegar a mi impresora... y...

‒ ¿Y quieres que te baje los resultados de ahí? ‒ Lori terminó.

‒ Sí por favor. ‒ Lisa respondió nerviosamente.

Lori se encogió de hombros con indiferencia: ‒ OK, Lisa, lo haré.

‒ ¿De Verdad? ‒ Lisa se quedó sorprendida ‒ ¡Espléndido!

Y con eso, se volvió y entró en su habitación, mientras Lori la seguía con calma.

‒ ¡Está justo ahí, Lori! ‒ La joven de cuatro años hizo un gesto hacia la impresora colocada en el estante superior del recién construido escritorio de la computadora. El dispositivo estaba al alcance de un joven adulto para el que había sido diseñado el escritorio, pero fuera del alcance de un niño.

Luego, la joven tomó con calma una pequeña pieza de papel blanco de la impresora y lo leyó en voz alta:

Resultados de la prueba del genoma de ADN: Expectativas en la estatura

Ella puso la hoja de datos a un lado y miró a su hermana joven, exclamando con una voz que rozaba entre el asombro y la decepción:

‒ ¡¿Estabas jugando con la manipulación del ADN de nuevo?! ¡Ya sabes cómo mamá y papá se sienten acerca de eso!

‒ Tranquilízate hermana. ‒ Lisa respondió ‒ No he hecho nada de eso.

Entonces, la niña de cuatro años se acercó a un dispositivo extraño que yacía en su escritorio, el cual consistía entre una base y una cámara cilíndrica en la parte superior, lo tomó de su lugar y lo acercó a la vista de Lori:

‒ Sólo quería probar mi nuevo analizador.

‒ ¿Así que tomaste nuestro ADN sin que nos dieramos cuenta? ‒ Lori inclinó la cabeza en confusión y curiosidad.

‒ Precisamente. ‒ respondió la joven científica. ‒ Aunque, he tenido muestras de su ADN por un tiempo ahora.

A pesar de la inquietud que la hermana mayor sentía en ese instante, Lori simplemente dio una una mirada apagada y una suave sonrisa mientras meneó lentamente la cabeza; aunque parecía que no le importaba mucho los empeños de su hermana de cuatro años, siempre tenía un punto débil por ella. Y tanto como la científica le encantaría negarlo, también le gustaba tener una hermana mayor a la que admirar... a pesar de tener que darle clases de pre-cálculo de vez en cuando.

‒ Ahh... eso es genial... ‒ comentó Lori, antes de organizar los archivos ‒ ¿Te importa si leo esto?

‒ De ninguna manera, hermana. ‒ Lisa respondió con voz inmutable, mientras devolvía el extraño dispositivo en su lugar.

Y así, Lori contempló la primera página. El papel tenía unas pocas líneas de información sobre el tema en cuestión ‒en este caso, la joven misma‒ con los genes que decidirían su altura y lo que la computadora predijo a qué altura máxima llegaría tiempo después, ubicada en la parte inferior.

Lori leyó en voz alta ‒ "Nombre: Lori Loud", "Edad: 17 años", "Altura prevista: ..." ‒ En ese momento, los ojos de la joven mayor se abrieron de par en par. ‒ ¡Un metro con ochenta y tres centímetros!

‒ Vaya, vaya, hermana, parece que vas a convertirte en una gigante. ‒ Lisa bromeó, aunque su voz no cambió.

Lori sonrió otra vez.

‒ Je, supongo que eso es genial.

Por difícil que fuera ser el mayor, Lori saboreó la idea de sus hermanos admirándola por su altura. Le encantaba el hecho de que pudieran confiar en ella tanto como pudiera confiar en ellos, y el hecho de que confiaran en ella sin importar lo que pasara. Con una expresión iluminada, le entregó la página a Lisa y leyó la siguiente.

‒ "Nombre: Leni Loud", "Edad: 16 años", "Altura prevista: 1.73 m."‒ La hermana mayor se encogió de hombros con eso. ‒ Ahh, no me sorprende. Leni siempre encontró a la gente baja un poco linda. ‒ Y con eso dicho, ella repite silenciosamente el proceso y entrega la página a Lisa.

‒ "Nombre: Luna Loud", "Edad: 15 años", "Altura prevista: 1.7 m." ‒ Lori soltó una suave risita con eso. ‒ Un poco más baja que Leni, ah, dudo que Luna se preocupe. ‒ Entonces Lisa toma el papel otra vez.

‒ "Nombre: Luan Loud", "Edad: 14 años", ¿"Altura prevista: 1.75 m."?

Las hermanas se miraron por un momento y se quejaron, temiendo el pensamiento de los innumerables juegos de palabras que su hermana trataría de arrojarles acerca de la altura.

‒ Vamos a necesitar que termines tu rayo de enmudecimiento temporal algún día.

‒ Estoy de acuerdo. ‒ Lisa respondió.

Después de eso, Lori siguió leyendo.

‒ "Nombre: Lynn Loud", "Edad: 13 años", "Altura prevista: 1.78 m." ‒ Lori soltó una carcajada suave mientras pensaba: _"¡Vaya, casi un metro con ochenta de altura! No más grande que yo, pero esa altura es perfecta para una atleta como ella"_.

Luego, pasó a la siguiente página.

‒ Vemos. "Nombre: Lucy..." Espera. ‒ La hermana mayor miró a la niña de cuatro años confusa ‒ ¿Por qué se salta a Lucy, dónde está Lincoln?

Lisa respondió con calma: ‒ Los clasifiqué por sexo y edad, Lincoln es el último de la pila.

‒ Ah... OK... ‒ y con eso, Lori miró hacia abajo en la siguiente página leyó en voz alta ‒ "Nombre: Lucy Loud", "Edad: 8 años", "Altura prevista: 1.55 m."

Luego, con una expresión de satisfacción, continuó:

‒ Me alegro de que sea poeta o de lo contrario esta altura probablemente le importaría más.

‒ Todavía no entiendo la fascinación por la altura. ‒ Lisa comentó, antes de tomar la hoja de papel de su hermana mayor. ‒ Todo lo que hace es causar diferencias en la capacidad de supervivencia y maniobrabilidad. Si te vuelves demasiado alto o demasiado corto, las cosas se vuelven mucho más difíciles de conseguir.

La joven mayor simplemente ignoró la queja de su hermana y continuó leyendo.

‒ Siguiente. "Nombre: Lana Loud", "Edad: 6 años", "Altura prevista: 1.63 m."

Con otra suave sonrisa comentó: ‒ Ella va a ser un poco grande, pero lo suficientemente pequeña como para caber en esos espacios estrechos, como un fontanero lo necesitaría.

‒ Ese es su sueño después de todo. ‒ dijo Lisa. ‒ Bueno... eso, o estar a cargo de una tienda de mascotas.

‒ Ja. Bueno, a continuación viene Lola... ‒ Lori sonrió ‒ Aquí va. ‒ Su voz se llenó de diversión al leer ‒ "Nombre: Lola Loud", "Edad: 6 años", "Altura prevista: 1.6 m."

La hermana mayor no pudo evitar reírse ante la revelación, sin duda de que si los gemelos se enteraran de que lucharían sin otra razón que la "causa justa".

Lori se rió una vez más y entregó la hoja a su joven hermana, antes de leer la siguiente hoja: ‒ "Nombre: Lisa Loud", "Edad: 4 años", "Estatura prevista: 1.7 m." ‒ Lori entonces miró a la científica con las cejas arqueadas ‒ Parece que vas a ser muy alta.

‒ Sí, bastante. ‒ Lisa respondió ‒ Pero al menos no es tan malo, finalmente podré alcanzar cosas que nunca pude antes.

Lori se río un poco, antes de repetir el proceso: ‒ Ok, vamos a ver lo que tenemos aquí. "Nombre: Lily Loud", "Edad: 18 meses", "Altura prevista: 1.65." ‒ Luego se volvió y miró a la beba descansando tranquilamente en su cuna, antes de que ella susurrara: ‒ Vas a crecer grande y fuerte algún día.

Finalmente, Lori pasó al siguiente archivo. Al igual que el resto, estaba decorado con una foto de su hermano, el único niño varón de la familia.

‒ "Nombre: Lincoln Loud", "Edad: 11 años", "Altura prevista: ..." ‒ De nuevo, los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par. ‒ ¡¿Un metro con 96 centímetros?!

Si esa revelación no fue suficiente para dejar pasmada a Lori, entonces no se podría saber con exactitud que era lo que la dejó paralizada en sus propios pensamientos:

 _"Él... él va a ser más alto que yo... Lincoln..."_

‒ Ahh... ¿Lori? ‒ Lisa chasqueó los dedos delante de ella. ‒ ¿Estás bien? Parece como si alguien hubiera usado mi prototipo de rayo congelador en ti... otra vez.

‒ ¿Ahh...? ¡Oh! Lo siento Lisa. Yo solo... ‒ respondió Lori. Inmediatamente, la joven mujer se encogió. ‒ No esperaba que Lincoln fuera tan alto.

‒ La madre naturaleza es una cosa inconstante, querida hermana. ‒ Al recibir la última hoja de papel, Lisa se volvió a su escritorio y se ajustó las gafas. ‒ A veces vas a encontrar a alguien quien ha encontrado una manera de obtener una ganancia genética y a veces lo obtiene la persona que tiene el extremo corto de la vara.

‒ OK, Lisa... ‒ Lori respondió calmadamente, mientras que su mente estaba desesperada por entender lo que acababa de leer. Pero más que nada, Lori trataba desesperadamente de alejarse de la idea de que algún día ella sería opacada por su propio hermanito...

* * *

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**


	2. Catástrofe y catarsis

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Omega Ultra

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

 **SEGUNDA PARTE**

Gran parte de nuestra cultura, se ve reflejada en nuestra lengua materna y las diferentes expresiones que usamos al hablar o comunicarnos con los demás. Los modismos y las frases no son una parte fundamental, pero sí complementaria de nuestra forma de lograr un enlace con los demás y, aún más importante, nos da identidad con respecto al mundo exterior.

Aunque también, hay posibilidad de que una vez en nuestras vidas, nos encontraremos con frases que, si bien no tienen un origen en específico, nos hacen reflexionar en nuestras decisiones de manera universal. Tal es el caso de la frase "Espera lo inesperado", lo cual nos impulsa a tratar de prevenir cualquier circunstancia que no teníamos planeada.

Sin embargo, Lori no tenía en cuenta para nada esto. Una ola de temor empezó a apoderarse de la joven tras ser noqueada ante una amarga revelación de connotaciones científicas, por parte de su pequeña hermana prodigio.

 _"Lincoln Loud, altura prevista: un metro con noventa y seis... Él va a ser el hermano más alto de la familia algún día..."_

Esas palabras se quemaron en sus pensamientos. Desde que era joven, siempre se encontraba encima de sus numerosos hermanos. Para ella, la altura era lo mismo que su _status_ en el hogar. Después de todo, mientras dominaba a sus hermanos, ella permanecía ligeramente más baja que sus padres, y como tal, confiaba en ellos para tomar decisiones más importantes.

La mera idea de que uno de sus hermanos más jóvenes... uno de sus hermanitos podría un día superarla... ¡Era imposible! ¡Tenía que ser una mentira!

Mientras tanto, Lisa comenzaba a observarla con cierta curiosidad. Si bien Lori le había demostrado y asegurado que estaba bien con las revelaciones de las expectativas de estatura de cada uno de sus hermanos, por otro lado, el simple hecho de que aún permaneciera de pie en un mismo lugar por un rato comenzaba a llamarle la atención.

‒ ¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Lori? ‒ Lisa inclinó la cabeza confundida ‒ Parece que esos resultados te están molestando más de lo esperado.

Tras el comentario, el golpe de la realidad hizo Lori sacudiera la cabeza.

‒ No... No es nada, Lisa. ‒ dijo Lori, en un intento por responder de forma calmada, pero su voz y su pecho estaban llenos de dolor ardiente. Era como si acabara de recibir un disparo en el corazón. ‒ De todos modos, estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas.

Lisa se encogió de hombros ‒ Bien, entonces... ‒ se volvió hacia su mesa de trabajo ‒ si me necesitas estaré aquí.

La hermana mayor no respondió, eligiendo en cambio salir tranquilamente de la habitación en silencio.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo del segundo piso, con cuidado de no hacerle frente a las hermanas que tanto cariño les tenía, a pesar de lo que su actitud típica sugeriría; todo para que ellas no le recordaran la dolorosa verdad, pero la realidad no escatimaba con su propia mano.

" _Lincoln va a ser más alto que yo un día... Mi hermano menor..., mi hermanito va a superarme..."_

La alfombra ahogó sus inseguros pasos cuando entró en su habitación.

‒ ¡Hola, Lori! ‒ Una rubia joven en un vestido turquesa saludó, aunque en lugar de responder, Lori simplemente asintió mientras pasaba.

Leni se encogió de hombros, asumiendo que se trataba muy probablemente de un dilema con chicos de nuevo.

Entonces, Lori se acostó en su cama.

" _Me pregunto si esos otros números también eran verdaderos..."_

Ella se echó las mantas sobre sí con eso, y cerró los ojos.

* * *

 _Era una mañana ordinaria en la casa Loud._

 _Sus padres, junto con dos de sus hijas, estaban cuidando de su hermanita de dos años de edad y sus recién llegadas hermanitas menores, que resultaron ser gemelas; Lynn Sr. y Luan trataban de animar a las gemelas con juegos de palabras y actuaciones chuscas, cosa que disfrutaban hasta cierto punto debido a que con algo de suerte las niñas soltaban una que otra sonrisa. Rita cuidaba de la pequeña Lucy, y mientras le daba su baño, Leni le sostenía un llavero en forma de cráneo como forma de distracción para evitar los pucheros cada vez que el agua le caía en su cabeza._

 _Mientras que el oficio de cuidar niños se desarrollaba en el piso de arriba, la diversión sin límites se desarrollaba abajo; Lynn y Luna se entretenían en el patio trasero, disparándose agua con las pistolas de juguete. Lori y Lincoln se mantenían entretenidos con una serie de actividades simples, pero que exigían un dinamismo constante, gracias a las energías del pequeño infante._

 _En una ronda del juego de las escondidas, el jovencito no dejaba de escabullirse de la vista de Lori, después de eso, una vez que logró agarrarlo desprevenido en un intento por escaparse, comenzó una ronda del juego de persecuciones por todo el interior de la casa; esto mantuvo ocupada mucho a Lori, ya que no sólo procuraba que no se rompiera ninguna de las cosas debido al paso rápido y azaroso del niño, sino que le preocupaba aún más el hecho de que pudiera extraviarlo o que se lastimara._

 _Tomó tiempo, pero Lori por fin logró atrapar al pequeño fugitivo tendiéndole una emboscada sorpresiva detrás del umbral que conectaba el comedor con la sala de estar, envolviéndolo en un abrazo algo apretado y llenándolo de besos, cosa que incomodó al joven al poco de sacarle un ataque de risa._

 _Para evitar quedar exhausta, Lori le preguntó si quería averiguar cuánto había crecido tras haber transcurrido dos meses, a lo cual el pequeño accedió con el afán de si podría demostrarle a Lynn lo alto que podría haber llegado._

 _Pidiéndole que esperara en las escaleras, fue a su cuarto por algo y se reencontraron de nuevo en donde se le pidió al pequeño._

 _‒ ¡Vamos Lori! ‒ La voz aguda del niño pequeño cortó con el aire caótico que los envolvía en esos momentos._

 _‒ ¡Cálmate, Lincoln! ‒ respondió Lori; su voz estaba llena de un cuidado maternal, después de que se riera del entusiasmo de su hermano. ‒ Voy a tomarte la altura, ¡sólo cálmate! ‒ Entonces, la joven metió su mano en la caja de marcadores de colores que llevaba consigo y sacó uno naranja, el favorito de Lincoln._

 _Con eso, el muchacho corrió hacia la puerta de la cocina y se puso en posición de firmes con antelación, esperando con entusiasmo como su hermana mayor lo seguía de forma calmada ‒ OK, Lincoln, ¡quédate quieto!_

 _Luego, con un movimiento rápido y preciso, la joven hace una línea justo encima del cabello blanco de su hermano de cinco años._

 _La niña sonrió con eso. ‒ ¡Te estás volviendo muy alto, Linc! ¡Vas a ser más alto que Lynn un día! ‒ Ella entonces lanza sus brazos alrededor de él, como si esperara que él pudiera permanecer esa misma linda altura para siempre._

 _‒ ¡Algún día espero poder llegar a ser tan alto como tú, Lori! ‒ Lincoln gritó de alegría ‒ ¡Eres grandiosa!_

 _‒ Oye, tal vez algún día, Lincoln. ‒ La niña se aparta un poco para colocar un suave beso en su frente ‒ Tal vez algún día._

 _Lincoln se ruborizó con eso. ‒ Pero no importa lo que seas, aún vas a ser mi hermana mayor, Lori, ¡y siempre te amaré! ‒ Y luego, el joven regresa el abrazo y abraza a su hermana también._

 _Un aire jubiloso y calmado se apoderó de los dos, como si la joven Lori supiera que las cosas algún día cambiarían, pero no quería hacerle frente._

 _‒ ¡Ay, Lori... me estás sujetando muy fuerte! ‒ dijo Lincoln, soltando una ligera risa._

 _‒ Lo siento Linc. ‒ respondió ella, haciendo todo lo posible para luchar contra las suaves lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos, y evitar que su hermanito la viera. ‒ Simplemente... ¿me prometes que no serás más alto para mí? Después de todo, ¡no serías mucho de un hermanito si fueras más grande que yo!_

 _El chico de rizos blancos se rió cariñosamente ‒ ¡Lo intentaré, Lori! Lo intentaré._

 _Y con eso, los hermanos se aferraron de nuevo en su cálido abrazo, como si nada que el mundo podría lanzarles pudiera lesionarlos._

* * *

Lori se despertó, su almohada ya estaba manchada con sus lágrimas saladas. ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor podría ser si su hermano menor fuera más alto que ella? El mero pensamiento... no, la mera noción de esa posibilidad, la asustaba.

Nunca la necesitaría de nuevo. Ella nunca tendría una excusa para pasar tiempo con él de nuevo. Él... ella... ¡Ellos se separarían! Lori temía que su hermano ya no quisiera pasar tiempo con ella. A pesar de la tarea que muchos encontrarían para ayudar a su hermano a ser él mismo, Lori acarició esos momentos, incluso más de lo que ella le gustaría admitir.

Por supuesto, sabía que tenía que mantener su personalidad de chica dura, no vaya a ser que el respeto que exigía a través de la casa desaparecería.

Leni, si bien estaba confundida por la actitud de su hermana, ahora comenzaba a preocuparse por el hecho de que no se movía, y aparte comenzaba a oír olisqueos muy suaves, pero muy secos, al punto que se oían en todo el cuarto. Para evitar sollozos, se iluminó ante una sugerencia que le lanzó:

‒ Sabes, si estás preocupada por algo, Lori, estoy segura de que Lincoln podría ayudarte, ¡después de todo, él es, como que, totalmente genial con esas cosas! ‒ Leni habló, con su voz llena de una ingenuidad, que la mayoría encontraría adorable.

Rápidamente, la joven se enjugó las lágrimas, antes de sentarse en su cama, mientras le daba la espalda.

 _"Un día Lincoln no va a necesitarme... un día él crecerá y se irá..."_

‒ ¿Estás bien, Lori? ‒ preguntó Leni, inclinando la cabeza en confusión mientras lo hacía.

‒ Sí, Leni. ‒ Lori se volvió en su cama ‒ Estoy bien... Yo sólo... voy a hablar con Lincoln.

Y con eso, se levantó y salió de su habitación, antes de volverse a mirar hacia el pasillo una vez más. Sus trabajos mentales pasaron por las innumerables posibilidades que traería sí Lincoln creciera. Obviamente, algún día iría a la universidad, encontraría a un chico o una chica, tal vez empezaría una familia con ellos, tendría hijos y encontraría su lugar en la vida.

" _Un día nos dejará y seguirá adelante..."_

Lori tomó una respiración profunda. Entonces ella revisó los alrededores de la casa.

A diferencia de antes, el pasillo estaba lleno del caos habitual de la Casa Loud. En la habitación al otro lado de la suya, Luan y Luna simplemente se sentaron en sus camas mientras practicaban las artes que tanto apreciaban. En la habitación frente a las escaleras, encontró a Lynn y Lucy simplemente practicando su talento también. En cuanto a Lisa y Lily, Lori ya sabía lo que estarían haciendo en su habitación. Sin embargo, ella encontró a las gemelas en la base de la escalera, comprobando sus marcadores de altura tal como lo habían hecho en innumerables ocasiones.

‒ ¡Ja, todavía soy un milímetro más alta! ‒ gritó Lola. Sólo para que Lana respondiera: ‒ ¡Ah, sí! ¡Para tu información voy a crecer y te ganaré algún día!

Y con eso, el dúo comenzó a luchar y se adentró en la cocina. No había dudas de que sus padres probablemente habrían de separarlas en unos instantes.

Lori soltó una suave risita con eso, antes de volverse hacia el antiguo armario de lino que se encontraba al frente. El corazón de la joven corrió a toda velocidad cuando tomó el pomo.

" _Es tu última oportunidad Lori, última oportunidad para retroceder."_

Sin embargo, en lugar de soltarla, giró la empuñadura y entró en la habitación del muchacho.

‒ Hola... ¿Lori? ‒ Lincoln saludó ‒ ¿Qué te trae aquí? ‒ El joven, a pesar de lo que normalmente haría, había decidido no desnudarse para leer sus cómics. Lori suspiró mentalmente, agradecida de que sus próximas acciones no fueran tan incómodas como ella esperaba.

La joven sonrió, antes de abrazar a su hermano.

‒ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso está mal que trate de pasar tiempo con mi hermanito? Después de todo... no va a ser tan pequeño para siempre.

Unas suaves lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro mientras ella lo apretaba más fuerte en el abrazo.

 _"Va a crecer... va a mudarse uno de estos días, y ya no me va a necesitar, se va a olvidar de nosotros... se va a olvidar de mí"_

‒ Je. No, por supuesto que no. Es sólo que no esperaba que vinieras de repente. ¿Te molesta alguna cosa? ‒ dijo Lincoln, antes de abrazar a su hermana, devolviéndole el abrazo.

 _"¡Diablos! Voy a extrañar su naturaleza cariñosa... los lazos..."_ , Lori pensó, antes de tomar una respiración profunda y exclamar:

‒ No, todo... está bien...

‒ Vamos, Lori. Algo te molesta. Adelante, dime. ‒ Una suave sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro mientras empujaba el abrazo aún más.

La joven mujer suspiró.

‒ Lo siento, Linc... Yo sólo... Estoy preocupada de que cuando crezcamos y sigamos adelante nos vayas a dejar, que no te vas a preocupar por nosotras, ni necesites de mí otra vez...

Lincoln se sorprendió. En sí, no supo cómo reaccionar ante la situación en la que lo estaba envolviendo... literalmente. Pero sí sabía que era algo complicada de manejar para Lori, por lo que decidió masajear su espalda y con una sonrisa torpe pero cálida, exclamó:

‒ Lori... Sabes que no importa lo que suceda, siempre te necesitaré. ‒ El muchacho se apartó un poco para mirar a los ojos suaves y preocupados de su hermana. ‒ ¡Después de todo, tú eres tú! Sin ti este lugar se desmoronaría.

‒ Cierto... ‒ respondió Lori, mirando a otro lado mientras lo hacía. ‒ Pero... ¿qué pasará cuando seas... más grande?

Finalmente, Lincoln puso su mano en su mejilla para llamar su atención visual y continuó con una voz suave y calmante: ‒ Incluso si te estoy mirando abajo un día, voy a necesitarte. Tú eres mi hermana mayor, y nada nunca cambia eso.

Entonces, el joven arrastró a la mujer joven en un nuevo abrazo apretado y cariñoso. Una vez más era como si nada que el mundo pudiera lanzarles pudiera lesionarlos. ‒ Eres mi hermana Lori, y te amo.

‒ Gracias Lincoln... ‒ susurró Lori en una voz algo quebradiza ‒ También te amo. ‒ Y con eso, la mente llena de pánico de la joven cayó en la dicha.

A pesar de que algún día, el hermano menor que había cuidado y querido tanto desde su nacimiento, la miraría desde arriba, siempre sería su hermano menor... su querido hermanito.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
